


The Cube of Veritas

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adventure, Almost Drowning, Challenges, Confession, Danger, F/M, Layemmy week, Layemmyweek 2020, Prompt: Confession, Puzzles, Romance, Truth or Dare, lemmy - Freeform, multi-chapter fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Andrew finds out that a well known legend among archeologists has been proven to be real. He calls in Professor Layton and his capable Assistant to help discover the truth behind the mystery surrounding this legend.Prompt 1 for Layemmyweek2020: Confession
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11
Collections: LayEmmy Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

The light shone down brilliantly through the trees; the stream rippled besides their feet and the crisp morning air filled their nostrils. Emmy smiled as she felt the breeze bounce through her curls. Nothing like a hike through the forest to get the morning started.

‘’We should be arriving soon, my dear.’’

Emmy looked back in front of her where the Professor was carefully maneuvering himself over some rocks while focussed on the map in his hands. The map was ancient and didn’t make a lot of sense to the untrained eye, like Emmys, but the Professor seemed to be able to make something out of it. Of course he could.

‘’Right behind you, Professor.’’

She skipped in front of him skillfully and landed on the other side of the brook in a professional manner. She bowed deeply in await of applause, which of course, never came. The Professor jumped over to the next rock, still nose deep into his map. Emmy sighed, somewhere secretly wishing that he would pay attention to her a little more during the adventure. But alas, he was a man of academics after all, so research always went first. Even if that went against his gentleman code in a way.

‘’This last part is a bit tricky…’’ he mumbled as he hovered his foot over to the next rock.

What he hadn’t seen however, was that the rock was rather slippery. He shifted his weight onto it, slipped right off and was about to meet his watery doom, if it wasn’t for his capable assistant grabbing his arm and pulling him ashore.

‘’Maybe watch your step and then check the map?’’ Emmy grinned.

‘’Sorry…’’ he blushed and took a step back.

He re-focussed on the map and continued on. Emmy laughed but waited for a moment before moving on. She stared at the water with a still smile and tried to process what had just happened. She had forced him closer than expected and now felt the aftermath. Her face was burning. She plunged her hands into the water and threw some of the refreshment onto her cheeks. She needed to calm down. She only helped him, so no need to get all flustered. She followed him soon after and continued to look around for any sign of their destination.

‘’According to the map Andrew gave me, the structure should be quite big. I don’t see how people could miss it.’’

‘’Maybe it’s camouflaged?’’ Emmy suggested.

‘’That’s not a bad theory. Let’s keep it in mind.’’

‘’Maybe I could climb a tree? With a higher vantage point we should be able to see more.’’

The Professor looked up one of the trees nearby and frowned.

‘’They are rather big with little to no branches on the lower end. I think it might be better and safer to stick to the ground.’’

‘’Hmph. Fine.’’ Emmy kicked a stick out of the way.

She wanted to help. She felt kind of useless at the moment. They continued their path in silence for a moment, until the Professor broke it again.

‘’You know, I’m really happy you’re here.’’

Emmy did not expect him to say that. She looked to his side and met with kind eyes and a warm smile.

‘’Walking through these woods alone would have surely put me in a predicament. Just before, you saved me too.’’

‘’From wet shorts.’’ Emmy giggled.

‘’Ahem, yes, but still…’’

The Professor was glad to see her smile. He was about to compliment her some more, when he noticed some strange indents on the ground. He squatted down to get a closer look and compared the indents to the symbols on his map. Emmy looked as well, but took note at the same time that goosebumps trailed her skin. The sun had been blocked out, leaving them in the shade. The forest was quite dense, but not so much that you didn’t see the sun at all. Emmy thought it was strange, so she looked up.

She gasped. ‘’Professor, look!’’

The Professor looked up to her and followed her finger. He got back up and gasped as well. Above them, hanging in the top of the trees, was the structure they were looking for.

‘’The Cube of Veritas.’’ the Professor said softly.

They had found it.

* * *

_Flashback_

‘’So, you two must be wondering why I asked you to visit me today.’’ Andrew said cheerfully.

‘’Well…’’ Emmy looked to the Professor.

‘’Yes, of course.’’ the Professor nodded to his mentor.

They were seated in the doctor’s office on a set of small fold-in chairs with a cup of tea in hand. Andrew usually visited Hershel at his flat or his office at Gressenheller, and on a rare occasion for lunch at his favourite café, but almost never at his own office. Hershel did enjoy coming over sometimes when Andrew was busy with another discovery of his own, but this time, his assistant was asked to come along as well.

‘’I have a surprise for you, Hershel my boy. And I think you are going to like this!’’ Andrew got up from his seat and grabbed something from his desk.

The Professor blinked a couple of times before taking the piece of paper out of his hand. He opened it, while Emmy leaned in closer to see what the fuss was about. On the inside, several strange drawings and an ancient text she recognized as Latin was scribbled.

‘’It can’t be!?’’ the Professor exclaimed.

‘’Oh but it is.’’ Andrew tried to mask his excitement rather poorly.

‘’How did you manage to find this?’’

‘’A colleague of mine found it. She has been exploring the cube for the past months. She told me it is quite the head scratcher, which made me think of you. It is one of the biggest physical puzzles on earth!’’

Emmy half-smiled when she realised that the Professor had a twinkle in his eyes. It almost looked like he would start drooling any second, if he wasn’t such a gentleman. His addiction to puzzles was something else.

‘’So, what is it?’’ Emmy asked, very much confused why she was here.

‘’It is the cube of Veritas.’’ the Professor pointed his finger to a rubik's cube-like drawing on the map. ‘’A structure which was only rumoured to exist. Some kind of incredible treasure is placed in the middle of the cube and you have to endure several trails to get to it.’’

‘’The cube of truth, is what we would refer to it as now,’’ Andrew continued. ‘’My colleague has described to me the process of the trails. You enter, with the entrance staying open behind you as long as you complete the trail presented. You have two options: to speak the truth, or endure a physical trail.’’

Emmy frowned as the cogs in her head started turning.

‘’Wait wait, hold up a minute.’’ Emmy got up from her tiny chair with effort. ‘’You’re saying it’s some glorified truth or dare?’’

‘’Hm…’’ Andrew scratched his beard. ‘’I’ve never looked at it like that. Funny. Anyway, yes that’s basically what it is. If you refuse to complete the trail the door behind you will close, sealing off your exit to the outside world and you will receive some type of punishment. The door will open again when you finally do complete the trail.’’

‘’But it could just be as easy as telling the truth?’’ Emmy asked.

‘’Exactly! Isn’t it exciting? How does the cube even know?’’ Andrew said giddily.

This was right up his alley.

‘’Andrew, has she been able to complete it?’’ the Professor asked.

‘’No, unfortunately not. The trails proved to be increasingly difficult. Even if she only tried truth, the cube would force a dare challenge onto her for variety. Which is why I asked you two here today.’’

The Professor and Emmy looked at each other.

‘’I think of all the people I know, you two would be the ones to solve the cube together. Brain and brawn!’’

Emmy puffed up her cheeks. She knew she was the muscle of the team but she hated when people underestimated her intelligence.

‘’Oh, sorry my dear,’’ Andrew smiled. ‘’I’m not insinuating that you do not possess the brain as well!’’

This made the Professor pout a little as well.

‘’Or you brawn!’’

They were off for an adventure.

_End flashback_

* * *

‘’Wow…’’

‘’No wonder we couldn’t find it at first.’’ the Professor chuckled.

It was so high up in the trees, that you could walk right past it if you didn’t pay attention. The outside of the cube was also coloured a dark green and brown, mixing in perfectly with the trees.

‘’So, now what?’’ Emmy placed her hand against one of the trees around them.

The tree felt oddly cold.

‘’According to the map, there is a hidden meaning behind these symbols on the ground. They will aid in our way into the cube.’’

‘’If only that colleague of doctor Schrader was here. She could have just told us.’’ Emmy sighed.

‘’Miss Nital had sustained an injury at her last exploration of the cube unfortunately. She’s currently recovering in the hospital.’’

‘’Oh..’’ Emmy felt bad for bringing it up.

‘’But, I’m sure we can find out!’’ the Professor said optimistically.

After some thorough exploration and another gander at the map, the Professor exclaimed that a staircase would somehow appear from down here to the cube.

‘’A rhythm will help us unlock the staircase. From the symbols on the ground we can conclude that they indicate the different types of noises we need to make. The only issue is, where exactly do we need to make them?’’

The three symbols on the ground showed different dots on top of what looked like drawings of acorns. The first symbol had three dots, the second showed one dot and the last showed two dots.

‘’Maybe we should look around for acorns and throw them at the symbols!’’ the Professor said enthusiastically.

Emmy’s gut was telling her something different. What could the acorn mean? The Professor was looking around on the ground and gasped when an acorn fell on top of his head. Emmy had to hold back her laughter as he rubbed the sore spot.

‘’You wish and it shall appear.’’ she joked, which earned her a frown and a pout.

He had left his tophat behind for this investigation, since Doctor Schrader had warned them of the possible danger and ripping of clothes. He didn’t want to risk it, since it was such a precious memento. Right now, it would have helped however, as protection from the acorns.

Emmy looked up at the tree where the acorn fell from. It was one of the three trees that held the cube up in the air. Now that she looked again, the trees were perfectly aligned with the symbols on the ground. And what was up with the metal-like feel that tree gave off earlier? She picked up another acorn from the ground and stared at it for a moment, when the realisation struck her. She marched up to the Professor and held the acorn close to his face.

‘’Professor, what does an acorn become!?’’

‘’Er, squirrel food?’’ he joked, surprised by her sudden question while he continued to rub the sore spot on top of his head.

‘’No, it becomes something much bigger!’’ Emmy grinned.

She dropped the acorn and walked to the tree next to the first symbol. She looked up to the tree, sure of the answer. She knocked on the tree three times; the hollow inside giving away the metal interior. She walked over to the second tree and knocked one time, when the Professor realised what she was doing. She had found the answer.

‘’Emmy, that’s brilliant!’’

He turned around and knocked on the last tree two times. When he did, the ground started shaking. From the trees appeared a spiralling staircase to the top of the cube in a slow manner. Emmy felt incredibly proud of her discovery and jumped into the air with glee. When the staircase reached the top of the cube, a loud clunk could be heard, indicating that it had connected.

‘’Let’s go!’’ Emmy pulled the Professor up the staircase.

He laughed as he was pulled along; reminded of the strength his assistant possessed. When they arrived at the top, a door opened to the inside. The insides were dark and surprisingly warm. Once they had made their way to the middle, several torches ignited; lighting the room. The room itself was quite big, but empty.

‘’Hm…’’ the Professor hummed as he looked around.

It didn’t look like there was just one direction they could go in. Now the question was, how could they activate the first trail?

‘’Welcome.’’ a voice boomed through the room, making them both flinch.

‘’W-who is it?’’ Emmy asked.

‘’I will be the one testing you today. Will you make it out alive and rich? Will you stay here forever? Or will you give up, like cowards.’’

As doctor Schrader had mentioned before, the way back would always stay open as long as they finished the trail of that room. They had no idea how many rooms there were, but they were going to find out.

‘’Choose between a question for truth, or a challenge to dare.’’ the voice continued.

‘’It literally is a game of truth of dare...’’ Emmy mumbled under her breath.

‘’Very well. Might I ask one question before we start?’’ the Professor asked.

‘’Yes, but I might not answer depending on the question.’’ the voice answered.

This confirmed the Professor’s theory that the cube was indeed sentient in a way. If it had just been an automated message, he wouldn’t have answered in such a message.

‘’We are here with the two of us. Will only one have to complete the challenge?’’

‘’This is an exception for sure. We will rotate between the two of you. If one can’t complete the challenge however, you will both be in peril.’’

The Professor and Emmy looked at each other for a moment.

‘’Are you ready?’’ the Professor asked.

Emmy nodded determined.

‘’Truth.’’ the Professor started.

They both braced themselves for something deep or maybe a riddle.

‘’What…’’ the voice started.

‘’Yes?’’ the Professor answered.

‘’...Is your favourite colour?’’

The room fell silent for a moment. From all the questions, they had not expected something so...childish?

‘’Er...red…?’’ the Professor answered.

‘’That is the truth. You may proceed.’’

The wall in front of them lowered down into the ground, showing them the path to continue. Emmy doubled over in laughter when she looked at the Professor’s dumbstruck face. This was going to be fun maybe? They made their way to the next room and waited for the voice to ask them again. This time, Emmy was up.

‘’Guess I’ll go with dare?’’ she shrugged.

They might as well rotate a little with their options, since the entity or whatever was controlling this thing, seemed to like it.

‘’Do you dare...to pick up this creature?’’ the voice boomed.

A little door opened at the end of the room at the ground. Emmy raised her brows, this time expecting something dangerous to pop out like a snake or a scorpion. But instead… a fluffy little bunny appeared.

‘’Wh...what?’’

This time the Professor laughed behind his hand. Emmy slowly walked over to the bunny, somewhere expecting for it to bounce off. Rabbits were known to be fast, so she knew she had to be faster. But, just like the Professor’s first challenge, it was so easy she could yawn. The bunny nuzzled itself against her arm when she picked it up, making Emmy melt from cuteness.

‘’Well done.’’ the voice boomed. ‘’You may release the creature.’’

Emmy placed the bunny back down and waved as it hopped away through the little door. The wall to their right lowered, giving way to the next challenge.

‘’Why is it so...easy?’’ Emmy asked.

‘’I’m not sure. I believe it might increase in difficulty the further inside we go. Stay on your guard. Miss Nital got injured, so it can’t stay that easy.’’

They walked into the next room, where the Professor prepared for the next challenge. This time, he chose dare as well, so Emmy could take truth the next round. Without saying so, they had agreed that this is how they would rotate it. Maybe if the challenges got more difficult, they would change up their tactics.


	2. Chapter 2

As expected, the challenges increased in difficulty the further they moved inside. They moved up and down stairs, through difficult physical challenges that could gravely injure someone and faced deeper questions that revealed more and more of themselves. The rooms seemed to get smaller as well, but the Professor had a feeling they were getting close to the end. Or at least, that's what he hoped. He had almost been burned alive in the previous challenge, if it wasn’t for his assistant warning. She looked a little worse for wear herself. Several cuts and probably bruises as well were covering her body.

The Professor felt worried for her safety, but Emmy kept on marching through the challenges with every bit of vigor she could muster. He wanted to insist on her turning back while they still could, but he knew she wouldn’t hear of it. In the previous room, Emmy had suggested trying to take ‘’truth’’ for the next couple of rooms. Maybe they only needed to go through a few anyway, so that would be a surefast way to keep them from any more harm. The Professor agreed, but he tried to secure one last ‘’dare’’ before it was her turn again.

Emmy didn’t appreciate that at first, especially when he almost got blasted with fire, but nonetheless, he had managed to do it. Now it was her turn once again, on the pedestal of truth. The questions they were asked had become increasingly more personal. Somehow, the entity seemed to know if they were telling the truth. Or at least, that’s what they assumed. They hadn’t tried out lying just yet, because they had heard that they would be given a punishment if they did; something they wished to avoid. Emmy thought back to the previous truth the Professor had to answer.

The entity had asked him to tell him about his greatest fear. The Professor had taken the time to think, before answering: ‘’Losing any more of my loved ones.’’ to which the wall lowered. Emmy had only been able to stare at him when he said it. His eyes had turned so sad, she wanted to hug him. She knew how much he had lost. They had shared everything. But… she knew she couldn’t be there in the way she really wanted to be. She focussed back to the present and thought about her own deepest fear. She could imagine saying something similar to his answer.

‘’Truth.’’ she said softly.

‘’The deeper you go, the closer we get to the heart. Emmy Altava…’’

Something about the way he said it made the hair in her neck stand up straight.

‘’...Who do you love?’’

‘’Who do I...love? Wh-what do you mean?’’ she asked, her cheeks turning hot.

"To whom is your heart beating for? For whom does the heart grow? Who do you love?’’

‘’W-well I love my mother... And…’’

‘’Not familial love. Romantic love.’’

Emmy could feel her chest clench. She was not expecting such an intimate question. Especially...with the person of interest standing nearby.

‘’Oh…’’ she said softly.

She fell silent. It pressured heavily onto her body, making it hard to breath. She couldn’t stop here? Not when they were this close. But she also couldn’t answer this…

Maybe she could just lie? But that would mean punishment…that would mean that the door would close off. Maybe she could give the question away… no… that would be worse. Then he would have to answer it, and she would feel the rejection. She couldn’t.

‘’I...I uhm… I love…’’

Maybe if she believed strongly enough that they could never be. That he would never reciprocate. Then they would believe her.

‘’I love nobody…’’

* * *

The Professor watched her from closeby in wonder. They had never discussed her lovelife, he realised. Such a beautiful young woman who was so intelligent and strong and kind and sweet… Should have a partner to cherish all of these qualities. And yet… she seemed flustered. She seemed unsure of her answer. He wondered if it was difficult for her. Maybe the love she felt wasn’t reciprocated. Maybe it was someone he knew.

A tang stung his chest. He reached out and placed his hand over his heart. He wasn’t sure why he felt that, or if it was related to his previous thoughts, but it seemed like it might have. He cared so much for Emmy, he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. To see her smile and laugh all bubbly like she could. What would she look like in love? Would she be any different? Would she sigh more? Would she smile more? He would love to see it, that he knew.

‘’I love nobody…’’

The words were so tiny, so fragile, that he had almost missed it. It surprised him to hear it, and even more when he saw how pained she looked. Why did it hurt her so much?

‘’Lie.’’ the voice sighed disappointed.

Without giving them another moment to think, the wall behind them closed off, shutting them in. They turned to see what had happened, when the lights doused and a strange noise starting rushing through the chamber.

‘’What the?!’’ Emmy called out.

The Professor soon realised what she meant. His feet were starting to get wet. There was water flowing into the room. And they were stuck…

‘’Emmy, are you sure about your answer?’’ the Professor asked while he moved his arms in front of him.

He couldn’t see a thing and the water was rushing in fast.

‘’I...I can’t say it Professor…’’ Emmy was close.

‘’Emmy…’’

He reached forward carefully and felt her arm. He reached down a little and took a hold of her hand.

‘’It’s okay. We’ll get through this.’’

The water was already at their knees. It was going in so fast, they almost had no time to think of a plan.

‘’Please,’’ the Professor called out. ‘’Give us another chance! Give me the question. I will answer it.’’

‘’N-no!’’

The Professor felt surprised when the hand squeezed him tight. She didn’t want him to answer it? Why?

‘’That’s not possible.’’ the voice answered. ‘’She has to answer it for you to continue normally. If not, you will suffer the punishment before moving on.’’

‘’But...but…’’ Emmy’s voice sounded panicked.

‘’Who do you love?’’ the voice repeated.

The water was already at their chests. What were they going to do? If she didn’t answer, they might drown, but if she did… she might lose it all. The Professor was silent besides her. He was in deep thought about what to do. If she really couldn’t tell him, it might have been because she didn’t know.

‘’Emmy,’’

He pulled her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear.

‘’Do you not want me to hear it?’’

Emmy was glad the lights had doused. She wouldn’t be able to bear him seeing her like this.

‘’I can plug my ears.’’

The water in the meantime was at their necks. They were both struggling a little already. The water was cold and heavy, and soon they would have to start swimming to the ceiling. The voice had stayed silent in the meantime, waiting for the truth.

‘’I...I don’t know.’’ Emmy mumbled.

‘’Do you have an answer?’’

She didn’t want to say. He would know wouldn’t he? He’s one of the smartest people she knew who solved the most complicated puzzles and mysteries all the time. Of course he would figure it out! Their feet were no longer on the ground as the water was getting dangerously close to filling up the entire room.

‘’Professor...I’m...I…’’

‘’Emmy!’’ The Professor had let go of her in the meantime. ‘’I’m going underwater. Please… tell them your answer!’’

She heard him gasp for air before he plunged himself underwater.

‘’Professor?!’’ she called. ‘’Professor!’’

No response.

She reached up and felt the ceiling right above her. There was no time left.

‘’Okay. Okay! I have my answer!’’ she yelled.

‘’Who do you love?’’ the voice asked again.

‘’I love...I love!’’ Emmy gasped as the water left only a sliver of air in the room. ‘’I’m in love with Hershe…’’

She couldn’t finish. It forced her under with no extra breath to spare. The crushing weight of the water felt so heavy on her body, she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t see anything. The Professor was somewhere around her, but she didn’t know where or what to do. Panic settled as she struggled to keep conscious.

She had been too late.

* * *

The floor below them sprung open, sucking out both the water and the participants inside. Emmy could feel her body being pulled down; hope of an escape appearing. The feeling was rough and the need for air still apparent. But for now she could only wait as the water sucked her down violently. She grunted when her body met the floor below, barely being cushioned by the water. The water disappeared, leaving her gasping for air in the darkness.

When the sound of rushing water left completely, the torches in the room flickered back on. Emmy pushed herself off the ground. Her head was pounding something fierce and her lungs still burned. She looked around the room, and felt her panic settle back in when she saw a body laying on the other side of the room. The body of the man she loved.

‘’P-profe…’’ her voice was barely there.

She crawled towards him, since her legs were still recovering from the blow. She coughed a couple of times, clearing her throat.

‘’Professor!’’

His body twitched. She could feel tears well up.

‘’Professor...please be alright…’’

She finally sat besides him and turned him around to face her. The moment she did, his eyes shot open.

‘’Professor!’’

‘’Emmy…’’ he said softly.

He was alive… he was okay. She didn’t kill him…

He sat up, rubbed his neck and coughed a little. Emmy felt a wave of relief wash over her, breaking the dam completely for her tears. She felt a finger brush away one as she looked up to meet his eyes.

‘’Professor… I’m so sorry...I-I tried to say it but the water…’’

‘’Shh...it’s alright. It was a difficult question to answer.’’ he cupped her face in his hands and wiped away more tears. ‘’The most important thing is that you’re safe. We both are.’’

Emmy couldn’t hold herself back as she pushed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Why was he like this? So sweet and caring.

‘’Choose between a question for truth, or a challenge to dare.’’ the voice said in the same manner as when they entered the building.

‘’I guess that’s our sign to continue.’’ the Professor chuckled before squeezing her against him.

Emmy didn’t want to leave the embrace, but she knew she had to. They got up and wiped down the dirt from their clothing. Emmy quickly noticed that the Professor was limping a bit. She bit down on the inside of her cheek and frowned. If only she hadn’t been so selfish, he would’ve been okay…

‘’Truth.’’ the Professor said, continuing their trail.

‘’What do you wish to gain from this adventure?’’ the voice asked.

The Professor was visibly confused. Did the voice really just ask him what he thought was in the treasure chamber? Emmy was also confused.

‘’I’m sorry, I don’t seem to understand the question. Why do you wish to know?’’

‘’Ohoho… I rarely get questioned like that.’’ The voice seemed amused. ‘’You two have been persistent, so I will answer this question. I wish to know, because no one has ever come this far. I wish to know, because it has been so long since I was built, that I am not sure what is the end goal of this trail.’’

‘’You don’t know… what’s in the final chamber?’’ Emmy asked.

‘’I don’t. Although I have a feeling that it might set me free…’’

‘’Free?’’ both Emmy and the Professor asked.

The voice stayed silent, giving the Professor a moment to think about his answer. He honestly hadn’t really expected anything. He had heard from Andrew that it might be an incredible treasure, which would certainly be stimulating in the archeological sense… but that didn’t really matter to him either. What did he want to gain from this adventure? He looked to his side, where his assistant was looking at him with waiting and slightly puffed up eyes.

He had a feeling why she didn’t want to answer the question of the previous room, which made his heart warm, if true. It mattered to him that she was okay. That she was safe and happy. That she was by his side. He grabbed her hand and smiled. He had his answer.

‘’I wish to know the answer to the previous question.’’

Emmy stared at him with an incredulous expression.

‘’Truth.’’

The wall to the next room before them lowered. A bright shine of gold, silver, diamonds, rubies and other treasure and artifacts glittered before them. They had found it. They had finished the trails. Emmy was still looking to the Professor with disbelief in her eyes. He wanted to know? He wanted to hear her say it? That’s what he wanted out of this adventure? He had let go of her hand and walked into the room with the treasure. The gold and luxury wasn’t what attracted him however, it was something at the end of the room.

Something out of place.

Emmy joined him and placed her hand over her mouth. At the end of the room, sat a skeleton on a throne. In their hand sat a shining purple, blue-ish orb that was surrounded by what look like galaxies. Stars, moons, planets, constellations. They all hovered besides the orb, creating a beautiful visual. Emmy squatted down next to it, unable to take her eyes off.

‘’What is it?’’

‘’This,’’ the voice echoed through the chamber. ‘’Is… where I died.’’

The voice suddenly sounded more human. More sad.

‘’Is this you?’’ the Professor asked.

‘’I...I think it is.’’ he answered.

‘’And what is...that?’’ Emmy pointed to the orb.

‘’It is what is keeping me here...protecting this place and its treasure. My people...they...they wanted me to find the ones worthy of this wealth. I have...been here for so long.’’

Emmy got back up and looked to the Professor.

‘’How do we free you?’’ he asked as he once again took a hold of Emmy’s hand.

‘’All you have to do is remove the orb from my hand. Humans no longer possess the ability to activate it like we could. It should be safe for you to hold it. And then...my soul will be...released.’’

It was an easy decision to make.

‘’Thank you for helping us.’’ Emmy said while squeezing the Professor’s hand.

‘’No, thank you. For solving it.’’ the voice sounded relieved.

The Professor took the orb out of the skeleton's hand, making the light inside of it die down, together with the galaxies around it.

‘’Goodbye…’’ the voice whispered before disappearing completely.

Something clicked behind them, making them turn around. The cube opened up into a large staircase that was made up from the rooms they had travelled through. At the sides of the cube, the dangerous rooms that held the dare challenges, the different elements and animals, were all released and destroyed as they fell to the ground. The trees slid to the side, making it look like the entrance to a temple. The Professor and Emmy stood at the top of it all, looking down from the treasure chamber.

When it was finished, the view from over the forest, the waterfalls, the open blue sky appeared. It was beautiful to see. Emmy breathed in the fresh outside air, feeling just a bit more alive than she did before. They had done it. They had solved the cube and freed the soul that was trapped within. And all...because of…

‘’Professor…’’

He looked at her with a smile. ‘’Yes my dear?’’

‘’Y-You wanted to know my answer...right?’’

Her cheeks had started burning again and her eyes fluttered down to the ground. He was still holding her hand in the meantime. She felt a finger under her chin which pulled her up to meet his eyes.

‘’Please.’’ he said softly.

His expression looked so gentle.

‘’I’m sorry I couldn’t say it before.’’ She moved in closer.

‘’That’s okay. I understand.’’ he smiled and caressed her cheek. ‘’So, who do you love?’’

‘’I love…’’ she moved forward and placed a small peck on his lips. ‘’You.’’

He smiled widely as he placed his forehead against her. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

‘’Good.’’ and kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I will be posting stories every day for the next week for Layemmyweek 2020 ^^ hope y'all are looking forward to it!


End file.
